Giving In
by AlKaholiK
Summary: Written by an artist pen-named "Come On Bunny", I pay tribute to Star Ocean: The Second Story.


Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

.

Hey there, readers! I'm BAAAAACK (j/k, lol!) I'd like to present a story to you that, for years—and I mean YEARS—has just captivated my heart. This is the fandom that I originally started out in, (YES, back in the good ol' NC-17 days, lol) and I just wanted to use this story as a tribute, of sorts, to the GREATEST, and in MY opinion, THE most memorable game in the series—Star Ocean EX/2. Check this out—still in its original formatting—please, tell me if you agree with me.

* * *

**Giving In**

By ComeOnBunny

"Damn, but it's colder than a bitch out there…" Bowman muttered as he walked into the bar. While he was happy that everyone had agreed to spend the day resting after their harrowing venture through the Field of Courage, he was not happy that they had picked Giveaway as the rest stop.

He walked up to the bartender and slapped 500 FOL onto the bar. "I'll have whatever is your strongest in the largest container you have…" The bartender nodded and Bowman leaned against the bar and surveyed the area. The bar was pretty packed, most of the patrons were listening to the band that was playing onstage. He noticed one patron sitting at a table by himself, staring down into his drink, his long pale blue hair spilling over one shoulder and partially hiding his face. Bowman smirked and motioned at the bartender. "Hey…better make it two."

Dias didn't notice Bowman's presence until Bowman slammed one of the mugs down on the table, startling him. "Huh….Bowman? What are you doing here?"

"Prolly the same as you, from the looks of things." Bowman glanced at Dias's drink. The contents did not appear to be 'standard issue'. "Or not…" He picked up Dias's glass and sniffed at it. "What the hell is this? Smells like shit…"

Dias scowled. "It's soy milk. I don't drink…"

Bowman snorted and set the glass on a tray a waitress was carrying as she walked by. "Well, you do now!" Bowman placed the other mug he was carrying in front of Dias. "No point in coming here if you aren't going to get pissed…" He pulled up a chair from another table and sat across from Dias. Dias was not very pleased.

"I don't remember asking you to join me."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes. But you aren't, are you?"

Bowman took a swig from his mug. "Ahh…nope!"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Dias sulked.

Bowman laughed. "Aww, come on! I ain't that bad!" Bowman glanced off to the right side of Dias. "Nothing wrong with having a drinking buddy, now is there?"

"I am not your buddy." Dias sniffed at his mug. "What the hell is this?"

"I dunno, but try it, it'll put hair on your chest that's for sure." He took another gulp. "I'll give Nede credit for one thing, the sure know how to make beer. This is much more powerful stuff than what we have back home."

"I wouldn't know…" Dias glared suspiciously at Bowman, who was still looking over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Bowman grinned. "Take a look yourself.."

Dias adjusted in his seat so he could look behind him. There were two young, and very pretty, ladies chatting at another table.

"Man…it's times like this I wish I was single again…" Bowman chuckled. "Some of these Nedian women are soooo fine!" He playfully nudged Dias on the arm. "Hey, why don't you go talk to them? Ask one of them out then introduce me to her friend!"

Dias turned back around. "I'm not interested."

Bowman scoffed. "What, there something wrong with them?"

"No. They are very lovely women. I just am not interested in them." Dias stared back down at his beer again. Bowman looked at Dias a little funny. "What?"

"You don't like women?"

"I never said that."

"But you aren't interested?"

Dias was not liking Bowman's tone, so he decided not to answer.

"So you like guys then."

Dias almost fell out of his chair. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME UP WITH THAT!?"

"Well, you don't like girls…" Bowman feigned innocence.  
"I LIKE them! I just don't want to date just anyone!" Dias blushed briefly, then looked away, annoyed and embarrassed. "Don't say things you know nothing about!"

Bowman studied Dias for a moment, rubbing his chin with his left hand, swirling his beer mug in his right. He smirked. "You know you're supposed to drink that, right?"

Dias glanced up, giving Bowman a look that said 'I could care less'.

"Just try it…" Bowman took another drink from his.

Dias sighed and grabbed his mug, then proceeded to take a very large swig out of it. He winced as he slammed it back down. "GAAAAAAHHCK! What the hell…..?!" Dias coughed as Bowman laughed.

"Now THAT'S what I call a drink! Damn, boy!"

"I… *cough *…am not a boy…" Dias wiped his mouth.

"Whatever you say…." Bowman chuckled. "Why the hell'd you do that anyway? I never said to drink it all at once!"

Dias shrugged. "I don't know….thought you were supposed to…" His cheeks were pink. "I feel warm…"

"You're supposed to…" Bowman leaned onto the table. "So, you don't want to be with 'just anyone', eh?"

Dias took a more modest drink, pretending not to hear him.  
"What IS your type then? Or can I guess?"

Dias glanced suspiciously at Bowman again. "Why?"

"Just making conversation…" Bowman was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
_'My ass…'_ thought Dias." You're up to something…"

"If that's what you think…" Bowman shrugged and looked back at the ladies behind Dias. They noticed his attentions and waved at him, giggling to each other. Bowman raised his mug to them and smiled. "Yessir, nothing like Nedian women. They have such fiery spirit and amazing beauty. It's so easy to fall in love with them on sight…"

Dias rolled his eyes. "Don't even START."

Bowman pretended to look bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Dias sighed, annoyed. "You with your 'oh, these Nedian women' thing…you're trying to get me to talk about Rena, aren't you?"

Bowman blinked. "Actually, I wasn't…" he grinned. "But, now that you mention it…you got kind of a thing for her, dontcha?"

Dias groaned, rubbing his brow. _'Damn, shouldn't have said anything…'_

"She is pretty cute…"

Dias took another drink.

"…and very sweet. You grew up with her….must be nice having a childhood sweetheart."

"She's not my sweetheart, but our parents wished for us to be married."

"Arranged marriage, eh."

"Yes. Isn't it how it always is?"

Bowman shrugged. "That the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you don't really love Rena, do you?"

"Oh, I love her dearly. She is the only reason I'm here."

_'Maybe in the beginning…'_

"But you don't **love** her…" Bowman studied Dias very intently.

Dias was getting uneasy. He knew where Bowman was trying to steer the conversation towards, and he did not wish to discuss it. "Can we talk about something else?"

Bowman smiled. "Sure…but who else to talk about….Well, how about Chisato?"

"Huh?" Dias blushed slightly. "Why do you mention her?"

_'Bingo!'_

"Well, she's Nedian too, and I've noticed that you've been hanging around her a lot recently. And that little stunt you pulled back at the Field of Courage…"  
"She was injured, she needed help." Dias stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm not denying that. You did save her, but really, was it necessary to pick her up and carry her over to Rena to be healed?" Bowman smirked.

"Her leg was injured." Dias's voice was a bit weaker this time.

"But it wasn't even 20 feet." Bowman was enjoying watching Dias squirm in his seat. It had been obvious to him from the moment Chisato was introduced to the party that Dias was smitten with her. He was always trying to find excuses to talk to or be near her, yet he never did anything to show his feelings until the Field. Bowman knew why Dias was acting the way he was…but did Dias to realize it as well?

Dias was staring into his mug, trying to avoid looking at Bowman and hide the fact he was blushing. "But…I want to be with Rena…she's like a little sister to me…"

Bowman's smile faded briefly. "But you like Chisato more."

"M…maybe." Dias took another drink, still looking away.

_'What do you mean MAYBE!?'_

"Which one would you rather be with?" Bowman eyed Dias.

Dias arched an eyebrow, still distrustful of Bowman. So he decided to play it safe. He nodded and smiled curtly. "Rena."

_'Liar'_

"You sure she's the one?"

Dias nodded. "Yes…but not in the way you think…"

"Oh?" Bowman asked.

Dias set his mug down. "Well, she and my sister…"

"The dead one, right?"

Dias sighed. Tact was not a word in Bowman's vocabulary, it seemed. "Yes. Well, she and Cecille were very close growing up. Cecille and Rena wished to be real sisters, so I promised them that when they grew up, I would marry Rena so they could be truly related. Not that it would have mattered, our parents and hers had already made an arrangement on that order anyway."

"So…what, you got a sister complex or something?" Bowman laughed. "That's pretty messed up…" Dias glared at Bowman.

"NO, it's not like that at all! Marrying Rena was one of my family's wishes, and I intend to honor it."

Bowman was quiet for a moment, letting Dias's words sink in. "So, you don't want to marry Rena because you love her, but because you feel some sense of duty towards your dead family, and in the meantime you are gonna pass on pursuing Chisato, who you are possibly really in love with? " Dias blanched. Bowman was staring at him, his smile was gone. "Am I right?"

Dias stared in disbelief at Bowman for a moment, then frowned, crossing his arms. "You obviously don't know anything if you have to ask a question like that…." He replied curtly, but inside Dias was panicking. Bowman had voiced what Dias was afraid to admit to himself.

Bowman shook his head. "Man…you are one SICK individual."

Dias glared at Bowman. He was furious. "And what gives you the right to say that?! You don't understand…"

"Like FUCK I don't!" Bowman spat back. "Tell me, how do you think Rena would feel if she heard what you just told me? How would you feel if someone wanted to be with you just because they think they have to?!"

Dias paused.

"Well?"

Dias hung his head down. "Pretty hurt…" he muttered.

"Right." Bowman took another drink, and motioned at one of the waitresses to bring him another. "I mean, what's the point? But, if you really love her, then that's cool, but don't force yourself to do anything you don't want…"

"But, I DO love Rena!" Dias protested.

"If you really mean that, then all the power to you. That's what's important." The waitress set two more mugs on the table. "I mean, you're gonna be spending the rest of your life with someone, may as well should be with someone you can really be with. Like the vows go…through sickness and health, richer or poorer, good sex and bad…"

Dias's eyes grew huge as he almost choked on his beer, spitting it back out. "Um, isn't that through good times and bad…?!"

"Same thing…" Bowman shrugged. Dias stared at him with a look of utter shock on his face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Wha…what you…I can't believe you said that!"

"Well, it's true."

"It's crude!"

Bowman rolled his eyes. " Nothing crude about what I just said."

"But….But you just said…" Dias was flustered.

"I know what I said…"

Dias was aghast. "How, how can you say that with such a straight face?!"

Bowman was genuinely puzzled. "What's the big deal? You're acting like it's some hideous thing…I mean, come on! It's the ultimate form of intimacy and love, and how we procreate. What do you think you do on your wedding night, boy?"

"STOP!" Dias put his hands over his ears. "I don't wanna know!"

"What?" Bowman was getting slightly annoyed.

"It's…it's just not something you talk about…"

"And why the hell not? I knew you were uptight, but damn!"

Dias was blushing furiously. "But…how can you be so casual about it?!"

"Because it IS casual. It's a given in any solid relationship. Love has just as much to do with lust as it does deep friendship and all that….for god's sake, didn't your daddy talk to you about this thing when your balls dropped?"

Dias was horrified. Bowman pulled out a pack of cigarettes from is front jacket pocket. "Obviously he didn't do that good a job then. Love ain't a peck on the cheek on your 10th date ya know. Shit, now I know why you haven't gotten anywhere with either of them. You lack passion."

"I…I have plenty of passion, I'm just not a pervert like you, I guess." Dias was trying to regain some composure.

"What's perverted about it? I don't understand where the hell you're coming from with this." Bowman paused for a moment, thinking. He leaned in, a look of concern on his face. "Um, hey…everything's alright with you, right? You didn't like, accidentally castrate yourself climbing trees when you were a kid or nothing, right?"

"I'm perfectly fine…" Dias droned.

"Whew…you had me worried there for a moment." Bowman sighed in relief.

"What are you talking about?" Dias was slightly puzzled, but still very pissed off.

"Just making sure you were a healthy male, that's all…I assume you've done it then?"

"Done what?' Dias arched an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Claude and Ashton had walked into the bar and sat at the counter.

"Hey, there's Dias and Bowman." Claude nodded over to their table.

"Yeah. Wanna join them?" Ashton asked. "I don't think they noticed us…"

"Sure, in a moment…" Claude turned back to the counter. "Let's order first…"

"They look like they're in a heated discussion." Ashton was still looking at them. "I wonder what they're talking about…" Ashton was trying to make out words as they talked, but they were speaking too fast. Whatever Bowman was saying, he really had Dias riled up. Dias then leapt to his feet, knocking his chair back.

"WHAAATT THE HELL?!" Dias exploded. "THAT IS THE SICKEST DESCRIPTION OF LOVE I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Everyone in the bar focused their attention on the two. It was completely silent.

"It's true…" Bowman took a drink from his mug. "Jizz in the hand means love in the heart." Bowman's matter of fact tone and casual manner floored everyone in the room.

"Claude! D….did you hear what he just said?" Ashton's jaw was on the floor and he was blushing six shades of red.

"Yeah….It means I really do love Precis!" Claude muttered to himself, eyes wide.

"Did you say something?" Ashton asked.

"Um, nope, nothing!" Claude blushed and laughed uneasily.

Dias glared at Bowman, shaking. He thought he was going to faint from shock and embarrassment.

"You….you are disgusting! That's…that's…"

"The truth?" Bowman grinned up at Dias. "Now sit down, and stop making a scene. Jeez, do you always overreact like this…"

Dias grumbled as he collected his seat and sat back down, terribly embarrassed by the situation. Everyone else in the bar went back to what they were doing. "I just can't believe…"

"Well, do you have a better way of describing it?"

"As a matter of fact I do! Love is not….not THAT. Love is pure and innocent…it's about being loyal to the person you want to protect, to take care of. It's about trust and honesty…"

"Yes, that is part of it…" Bowman nodded.

"What do you mean 'part' of it?" Dias glared. "What else IS there?"

"Love is also desiring your partner, wanting to be close to them and touch them and smell them and feel as if you're fused together, body and soul."

"That sounds as if you want to possess them…" Dias frowned, but he was still compelled by Bowman's words.

"It's not so much as being owned, but feeling as if you are wanted. It's security, but you find the security in the comfort of knowing they will always be there for you. With you." Bowman sighed. The conversation was making him realize just how much he missed Nineh.

Dias shook his head. "But where does..does THAT fit into that? Can't you have a platonic love?"

"Sure, but a love like that can't survive. Not forever at any rate, especially if you intend to be with them for a long time."

"But…"

"So, which one is it?"

"What…oh god, you don't mean…"

"Yep. I do. Rena or Chisato. Which one do you think of?"

Dias was beyond furious. "Now look here…"

Bowman put out the butt of his cigarette. "No, you look here, I'm tired of repeating myself. You say you know how to love someone, but you don't act like it. Now I can believe the platonic part, but that's all it is, platonic. I don't know where you got the idea that that's the only kind of love and that any kind of love involving what you deem are 'impure' thoughts is not another kind of love, but it is." Dias sulked silently as Bowman continued. "Ever since you've joined this jaunt, you've said one thing but done another. And frankly, I think you need to get your head out of your ass."

"What?!" Dias growled. "How dare you…"

"How dare I WHAT?" Bowman glared right back at him.

"You have no right to say that to me!" Dias was visibly upset, but not because Bowman was wrong…but because he was _right_.

"I have every right! Every day it's the same thing. You're so busy feeling sorry for yourself, walking around like you're so tough when you don't know what the hell you want, acting on what you **think** are the desires of your family, who are **dead**, by the way, and now you're acting like you're better than the rest of all creation, that you're 'above' feeling any emotions at all and that as long as you keep milking the role of the dutiful son that you can get by in life, and in the meantime you're stringing along not one, but **two** women, one of them who wants to move on with her life and another who would give anything to help you move on with yours. You're 25 years old, don't you think it's time you start **acting** it?" Bowman finished his cigarette and stamped it out.

Dias was shaking he was so angry. "I should slit your throat for that…"

"Go ahead! If it strokes your ego, what the fuck do I care." Bowman lit up another cigarette. "If it was just you that you were hurting, I wouldn't give a damn, but you're also hurting a lot of other people with your selfish actions. Be a man and get on with your life and for god's sake stop torturing yourself, and if you can't do that, then stop dragging everyone else down with you!"

Dias stood up and started to stomp off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bowman stood up as well.

"I just need to get away from you before I make your wife a widow!" Dias fumed as he stormed off. Ashton and Claude walked over to Bowman.

"Whoah! I can't believe what you just said to him!" Ashton glowed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone tell him off before."

"Well, he needed it! That man is by far the most messed up individual I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." Bowman finished the last of his beer in one gulp. "Now if you two excuse me, I'll see you later." With that, Bowman also left the bar, cigarette dangling out of the left side of his mouth.

Ashton and Claude stood at the table, confused. "What do you suppose all of that was about?"

"I don't know…" Claude replied. "But he struck a deep nerve within Dias, I could tell that much. Whether that is a good or bad thing, we'll have to see."

_'That…bastard!'_ Dias thought to himself as he walked through the streets, tears welling up in his eyes_. "Where does he get off saying all that to me! He was talking to me as if I was a child…I should have…"_

"Dias, darling!"

Dias looked behind him to see Celine walking up to him. "You look so upset, dear, is something the matter?"

Dias looked away, continuing to walk. Celine walked next to him. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone else if it's that personal…"

"I'm rather sick of talking right now." Dias's voice cracked. "I just want to get back to the inn…"

"I'm with you! It's so cold!" Celine shivered mockingly." "Times like this I wish I could cover myself more…" She playfully teased, but Dias was not responding. He never did, but she liked trying to get him to look anyway. Celine looked up at Dias. He looked even more pale than usual, and deeply disturbed. "You sure you're alright?"

_'No, I'm not alright…I'm confused and hurt….and I'm pissed because Bowman was 100% correct about everything he said about me! That goddamn bastard! Who the hell died and made him God?'_Dias's mind raced. _'Does he think I__**like**__this situation? Why should it matter… I'm not….it's not that simple. Is it?'_

Dias stopped in his tracks and was silent for a long time.

Celine stood next to him, wondering what he was thinking. After a few long minutes, Celine placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dias…?" She was genuinely concerned.

"Celine…have you ever been in love?" His voice was uncharacteristically clear. It caught her completely off guard.

"Ah…um….well, yes, I have….uh, why do you ask, darling?" Celine was blushing slightly.

Dias looked down for a moment. "Let's say there is someone who has made a promise, but the person he made the promise to dies. He's finding it harder and harder to fulfill the promise, as time has caused situations and his feelings to change. He could still keep the promise, but it might cost him his happiness, and the happiness of others..."

"So you are asking if it is important to consider the wishes of one who is no longer able to tell you whether it is ok or not to break the promise..."

"I…guess I am…"

Celine smiled. "In this situation, my guess it that if the person were alive today, she would approve of you doing what you want to do, and not what she wants."

"But…what of his duty to her?" Dias asked.

"Duty is a good thing as well, but if one spends their whole life living for others, then when can he live it for himself? We only have one lifetime, and it would be sad if this person ended up looking back at his life and discover it filled with regret and sorrow. That would be a terrible tragedy."

"You really think that?"

Celine nodded and hooked her right arm around Dias's left arm as they began to walk. "I too was in a situation similar. My parents wished for me to remain in Mars and marry a man of their choosing. I did know the man, but I did not love him, yet they felt it was my duty to marry him and carry on the family line. "

"That…sounds familiar." Dias nodded. "But you didn't marry, even though they wanted it. Did you not care about your parents feelings?"

"Oh, I cared very much, darling, but ultimately, it IS my life, and well, if they liked him so much they could marry him. I chose to find my own way and my own love."

"So you left?"

"Yes."

"What did your family think of that? Weren't they hurt?"

"At first, but they realized that as long as I was happy, that was more important. Now they don't pressure me, and respect my decision."

"Is…that so…" Dias thought for a moment.

"Why the sudden interest, dear?"

"No…no reason…." Dias shrugged.

Celine smiled. "Let me guess, Bowman mouthed off, right?"

Dias almost slipped on the icy pavement. "H…how did you know?!"

"I know Bowman…the way that man speaks sometimes, he knows how to get under someone's skin! "

Dias looked sheepish. "Got that right..."

"Which was it, his 'jerk off ' speech or his 'mammals' speech."

"Um, the 'jerk off' one." Dias blushed. Just remembering half of what Bowman said still offended him.

Celine chuckled. "Wow, he went easy on you. Good thing he decided on that one, he must have not wanted to offend…"

"What?!" Dias gaped. "You mean he's *worse* that that?!"

Celine nodded. "You have no idea…"

Dias shook his head. "And he says I'M messed up…"

"I don't think he's messed up…he has the basics right, but life isn't nearly so cut and dried, or as primal, as he likes to think it is. But then, tact has never been one of his better qualities."

"Got that right!" Dias laughed weakly, trying to smile.

Celine chuckled_. 'I've never seen him so meek before…poor guy, Bowman really did a number on him!'_ "This must be a serious thing."

"Not…not really I guess"

"I doubt that, otherwise you wouldn't ask. But, all I can say in answer to your query is that you do have to look within to find that answer. Which is more important to you, duty, or love?"

"Can't you have both?" Dias asked.

"In this case, darling, I would have to say no. You aren't being honest with yourself or anyone else if you try to have it both ways."

"It's just…I've never thought about things this way before." Dias sighed.

"Didn't think about it, or didn't -want- to think about them?" Celine smiled.

"Huh?"

"Dias, I think you do know what you want, but you just can't bring yourself to make that decision. You can't keep turning a blind eye to what's going on in your heart, darling."

Dias was silent for a moment. Everything was overwhelming, he wasn't expecting all of this. "I…I just think I need to be alone for a little while. I've done more talking and listening today than I have in years…It's too much."

Celine nodded. "Of course, darling, I understand. You go on to the inn and get some rest, I'm going to go to the University instead. There's something I just remembered that I needed to do there."

"See you…" Dias mumbled as Celine walked off. He started to head towards the inn, but then turned around.

"Hey. Celine!" he called after her. She turned around.

"Yes, darling?"

"…Thanks." Dias then walked off. Celine simply smiled and continued on.

Dias sat on the edge of his bed drying his hair. The shower had refreshed him physically, but his mind was still reeling from the day's events. Everything Bowman and Celine had said were running into each other in his brain, and he couldn't make sense of it all.

_'I wonder what prompted Bowman to ask me all those questions anyway, it's almost as if he sought me out on purpose.'_ Dias flopped back onto the bed, the towel still on his head. _'But Celine is right, I just never really wanted to think to much about the situation.'_ He sighed.

_'Rena.'_ Dias closed his eyes, remembering the days back in Arlia, when he used to watch over Rena and Cecille. He still thought of her as a child who needed him to watch out for her_, 'But now…she isn't that anymore. She's grown up, both physically and spiritually'_, so much that he hardly recognized her when he saw her again in Mars. Through the quest, it's been her drive that has pushed the group forward. So much has happened to her, and she is no longer the shy little girl he knew from before. She did need him, but not in the way he thought she did. He wasn't blind, he saw how she looked at Claude and Ashton, saw the way she flirted. He never doubted her love for him, but she never blushed when he stood close by_. 'I guess all I am is 'Big Brother Dias'.'_ He rolled over. _'When I think of what Bowman said, and think of Rena….I just can't. I can't think of her as anything but a little girl.'_ He sighed.

He then thought of Chisato. He thought of when he first saw her, when she was spying on the group in front of the inn in Central City. He was instantly captivated by the fiery red-head. She was like no woman he had met before. She's aggressive, smart, funny and happy, and the way she smiled make his heart skip a beat_. 'Every time I get near her, it's like I'm me, but I'm not…It's like she's one step ahead of me on everything, and when I look at her, I feel as if instead she's looking -into- me, looking at someone I don't know yet.'_

"Love is also desiring your partner, wanting to be close to them and touch them and smell them and feel as if you're fused together, body and soul."

_'What did he really mean by that? I don't think he was talking about what I assumed he was…'_ his thoughts drifted as Bowman's words kept recycling in his mind.

"…desiring…"

He thought of Central City, when Claude brought her before the rest of the group. Her glittering green eyes sought his out immediately. He remembered the flush in his cheeks, the increase in his pulse when she smiled at him. If all of Nede had disappeared in that moment he would not have noticed.

"…wanting to be close…"

He thought of the Field of Courage (how appropriate the name seems, now). The Guardian grabbed her leg in mid-kick and threw her to the ground. He was close enough to hear bones crack as well as her piercing scream. He remembered Cecille, her screams when he could not help, but he -could- help Chisato. He delivered the finishing blow, but there was no rage, no hatred in his swing. He fought not to hurt or overpower, but to protect. He felt…_alive_! He -had- to go to Chisato then, more than ever he needed her near, wanted to tell her about his triumph, but he couldn't find the words, but he had to do -something- to let her know. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he picked her up in order to relieve the pain in her ankle. She was stunned, but she did not shy away from his embrace. Instead she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while Rena tended to her injury. He could feel her warm breath against his tunic. It was soft and comforting.

"…fused together, body and soul…"

Those were the words that struck home the most. It is more than the simple act of being together physically, but in completing each other. To feel her breath on his skin again, to touch her soft hair and feel her warmth envelope him….it was almost as if she were above him now, caressing him, loving him…

Dias sat up, shaking the vivid image from his mind. He was flushed and dazed with what he had just allowed himself to imagine_. 'I should be ashamed….'_ But he wasn't. It had felt…_right_. He stood up and quickly dressed. "Coming back here was a mistake, I need to be outside, the cold air will clear my head."

He headed downstairs and stepped out into the freezing cold. He breathed deeply, allowing the days events to finally clear themselves out of his mind as he began to walk. "This is our day to relax, and it's almost over." He decided to head over to the University. Claude was trying to find out more information about the Wise Men, but things were going slowly. _'I wonder if he's found out anything yet…'_

Just as he was about to climb the steps to the building, he looked up to see Chisato emerge from the entrance, a binder tucked under one arm. She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Oh! Dias! What great timing! I was just about to look for you!"

Dias blushed. "Y..ou were?" The blush faded quickly as Chisato walked briskly down the steps to him_. 'Gotta keep cool…don't look so desperate!'_

"Yes, it's about the Wise Men…" Chisato was shuffling through the papers in the binder. "Claude and I were able to find…"

Dias looked as if he was listening to her every word, but he was lost in his own world. The vision he had earlier flashed through his mind again. All he could focus on was her hair, her eyes…her lips.

"…so I need to crack the password code and I was…" Chisato realized that Dias wasn't really paying attention. "Hey!"

Dias blinked. "Huh?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"…Yes, I did." Dias was trying not to blush, but he did anyway.

Chisato arched an eyebrow. "What did I say?"

"That you and Claude found out some more information on the Wise Men…"

"aaaaaand?"

"Umm….ah…"

Chisato looked mad for a moment, then broke out into laughter.

"What is it?" Dias was more annoyed than embarrassed.

Chisato grinned. "You. You've been acting strange the last couple of days. Like you've been pre-occupied with something."

Dias looked down._'Jeez! First Bowman and Celine, now Chisato! Have I been that obvious to everyone?'_

"What were you thinking of?"

Dias looked at Chisato, stunned. "Um, what?"

"Just now, when you were spaced out, what were you thinking?"

"I…I can't tell you." Dias blushed again.

Chisato giggled. "Look at you blush! I didn't think that stoic, mighty warriors like you did that." She smiled slyly. "I bet you were thinking something naughty, weren't you…"

Dias blanched. Chisato leaned closer. "Ahh, so you were!" She placed her index finger on his lips. "I bet you were thinking how much you'd like to kiss me, huh?" She giggled. She was expecting Dias to brush off her teasing, or maybe even a slightly enraged retort, but she was not expecting a soft voice to whisper

"..How did you know?"

Chisato stepped back and stared at Dias, speechless. Her cheeks were now as red as his. When her voice returned, she stammered "Wha…what? You really were…?" Dias's awkward silence and almost apologetic gaze was the only answer he could give.

Chisato didn't know how to react. She was both delighted and furious. She had hoped that Dias felt the same way about her as she did about him, but this wasn't the way she wanted to find out. Her hands trembled as she clutched her binder, the situation was too awkward for her to handle. "I…I need to go." She turned and started back up the stairs, wanting to get as much distance between them as possible.

"Wait! Please! I didn't mean…!" Dias reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to lose her balance and drop her binder.

"Let me…go…" Chisato tried to protest, but before she could even realize what had happened and regain her footing, she found herself in his arms. Chisato returned the hug instinctively. His embrace was surprisingly gentle, and she buried herself in it.

Both stood there holding each other, neither wanting to disturb the moment. If people passing by were staring at them, they did not care. Finally, Chisato looked up at Dias. Dias took this as an opportunity to explain his actions. "Chisa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset or to hurt you…"

"Wait…what did you call me?" Chisato was smiling.

"Uh?" Dias backtracked on his words. "Chisa…"

She hugged him even tighter. "That's what my closest friends and family call me, and you called me that…"

"I…it just came to mind…" Dias was a bit puzzled, but didn't question anything. He was just glad that Chisato wasn't angry at him, and that he was finally holding her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"So…This is what you were wanting, huh?"

Dias smiled. "Not quite."

"Oh?" Chisato looked up at him, with a playful smile. "Oh…that's right."

With that, she stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck, bringing herself up. "This is what you wanted.." she murmured as they kissed. Dias could feel the burden of hurt and anger melt away, for he had finally found in Chisato what was violently stolen from him all those years ago.

Happiness.

"Whew! They're gonna melt all the snow around here if they keep that up!" Bowman chuckled as he and Celine looked on from a safe distance as the two new lovers kissed on the steps of the University.

Celine nodded. "But doesn't it make you feel good to know that we succeeded?"

"Yup. Knowing that dork he would have dragged things out another month or so had we not sped things along." Bowman took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag off it. "You shoulda heard him Celine, this guy was seriously messed up! He'd take a long walk off a short pier and brag about it."

"Oh, he's not that bad, darling…" Celine took the cigarette from Bowman's lips and stamped it out on the ground. "He just has the same problems we all have when it comes to love. It's not easy…"

Bowman shrugged. "Not for me, I've always know how to handle women."

Celine giggled. "So you like to believe…"

"Hey, as I recall you had no complaints!" Bowman winked.

"I just never told you!" Celine grinned.

"Ouch." Bowman pounded his chest mockingly. "That cut right to the bone!"

"Silly…" Celine chuckled and looked back at Dias and Chisato, who were now walking back into the main square, his arm around her. "They're quite a sight…I personally would have never imagined those two as an item, but now that I see them together…" she smiled wistfully, thinking of her own love. "I envy them really. At least they now don't have to be apart from each other."

Bowman put his arm around Celine. "Yeah…I can understand that."

Both were silent for a long while, leaning against each other.

"So, who should we get Rena to hook up with? Claude or Ashton?"

"Claude. They look so cute together!"

"Really? I was thinking Ashton…poor guy needs someone besides those dragons…."

"Let's flip a coin. Heads: Claude. Tails: Ashton!"

***FIN***

* * *

Thanks for giving this a read. Again, it's always been one of my favorite fanfics for this fandom and, when it was deleted years back, I was very disappointed. Now that I've found it, I though the lot of you—who are familiar with SO2—would get a smile out of this. All credit goes to "Come on Bunny". Bunny, if by some chance you happen to see this, this Bud's for you!

.

-AlKaholiK (100 Proof)


End file.
